Love Hit Me!
by Hokai Amplifier
Summary: [Fuu X Ferio] Ferio accidentally hits Fuu with a soccer ball. Where will this lead? Read and find out! ;)
1. Fuu Gets Hit

**Author's Note: This is my first FuuXFerio fic! I love those two, and so therefore I've decided to make a fic! I apologize if the characters are a little or a lot OOC, but you understand, it's for the sake of the story. But I may be wrong… Anyway! No flames please! Although I do accept and welcome constructive criticism ;) I don't really know how to summarize this… But please read! I promise it's a treat for FF fans out there:p **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fuu, Ferio, or any other MKR character… sobs Except for the nurse and Mrs. Hajime, who, by the way, is the student council adviser. :p **

**Story Title: It All began with a Hit on the Head **

**Chapter Title: Fuu Gets Hit (urgh.. how creative… )**

**Author: Xaphania49**

"Oh, I do hope I'm not late," Fuu Hououji muttered to herself as she walked across the grounds to the student council office. She had just finished cleaning her classroom on account of being a Wednesday cleaner, and hurried to the office, which was located on the other side of the ground.

"OI!" somebody yelled. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

It was too late. A soccer ball whizzed through the air and hit Fuu cleanly on the side of the head.

"Ouch…" she mumbled when she came to. She could blurrily see some faces swimming into view.

"We'd better take her to the clinic," a male voice said, sounding worried.

"I'll do it," another voice said.

Fuu felt herself being lifted up, bridal style, her vision gradually becoming clearer. "Where am I? what about my meeting?" she asked groggily.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary, Fuu-san," a cheerful voice said.

Fuu turned her head to face the person carrying her. The most beautiful golden eyes met her emerald ones before she passed out again.

"Are you all right now, dear?" the motherly nurse asked when Fuu regained consciousness. "You have quite a bump on your head."

"My head is aching," Fuu whispered. Suddenly she sat up. "The meeting!" she looked wildly around, as if searching for the student council adviser.

"Take it easy," the nurse said, easing Fuu back on the bed.

"But my meeting…" she protested weakly.

"Don't worry, this young man here has already informed Mrs. Hajime." The nurse gestured to the boy standing beside her.

"Thank you, Ferio-kun," Fuu smiled at him, remembering him as the boy from all her classes. Once again, those golden eyes met hers.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Fuu-san. It was an accident," Ferio apologized.

Fuu wondered about his eyes. She hadn't noticed them before. "It's all right Ferio-kun. Demo… Where are my glasses?" she looked at the bedside table.

"Your glasses!" he exclaimed. He dashed out the infirmary.

"Now, when you get home tonight, I want you to go to sleep right away, get a good night's rest," the nurse instructed. "You need a decent sleep, and you should not go to school tomorrow morning."

"But…" Fuu protested.

The nurse tut-tutted. "It's only one morning."

The door opened and closed softly, and Ferio joined them, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry," he said, holding out bits of shattered lenses, and the bent frame.

Fuu took the remains of her glasses from him, looking doleful. "It's all right," she said softly. "I needed new ones anyway."

Ferio looked contrite, he really did.

The nurse bandaged her head and admonished Ferio. "Young man, see to it that this young lady gets home safely, all right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Ferio said. The nurse bustled away.

Fuu sat up gingerly, and Ferio helped her off the bed. "I brought your bag," he told her.

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you." She made a move to get it, but he stopped her.

"I'll carry it for you." He waved a hand in front of her face. "Um… Are you still able to see without your glasses, Fuu-san?"

"Yes," she replied, standing up. Ferio held her elbow and guided her out. The school building was empty, save for a few stragglers.

"Where's your stop?" her asked her, once they were outside.

"I just walk home," Fuu said softly. Then she looked alarmed. "Please give me my bag, Ferio-kun. I'm going to go home now."

He grinned. "I'll walk you home. Something might happen, and it's getting dark," he pointed out.

"Oh," she said, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. "Th-thank you… Very much."

This was not lost on Ferio. The afternoon sun was setting, and a breeze played with Fuu's sandy hair. He smiled to himself, and taking her elbow, began to walk.

"Ferio-kun?"

"Mm?"

"You're going the wrong way. The way to our house is on the opposite side."

He turned red in embarrassment. "Sorry bout that."

Fuu only smiled at him, and they resumed walking. For quite a time, there was silence between them.

"Ferio-kun?" Fuu's timid voice broke the silence.

"Hai, Fuu-ch— Fuu-san?"

"Do you mind if we get a milkshake or a soda? I'm terrible thirsty. My treat," she hastily added, "for walking me home."

"Aw, you don't need to treat me, Fuu-san," Ferio said, smiling warmly at her. "But if you're that thirsty, I don't mind.

Fuu returned his smile. _He sure is cute,_ she thought, smiling. A chilly wind blew, and she gave an involuntary shiver. This was not lost on him again, and he quickly shrugged off his jacket and placed it around her. She looked surprised and gratified.

"Thank you very much, Ferio-kun," she said, touching his arm. "But aren't you cold?"

He felt her fingertips through the sleeve of his uniform, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. "Not really," he said, and grinned. He winked at her and said mischievously, "I'll just hug your tight when I feel cold, seeing as you have my jacket."

Fuu blushed furiously. Ferio chuckled at this, and took her elbow again.


	2. Hikaru

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for the glowing reviews. Sorry for some spelling and grammar errors in the previous chapter. I'll try to be more careful next time. And I put "It All began with A Hit on the Head" as a title, but now I've changed it. Anyway, here's a longer chapter for you peeps. Hope ya like it!**

**Story Title: Love Hit Me!**

**Chapter Title: Hikaru (again, how creative…)**

**Author: Xaphania49**

_"Hmm… I wonder why Fuu-chan's absent…" _Hikaru Shidou thought worriedly. It wasn't like Fuu to be absent, or be late, for that matter. She knew Fuu hated missing classes, and loved to learn. So why was Fuu absent?

She twirled a lock of fiery red hair absently. Surely nothing unpleasant had happened…?

She looked out the window, conjecturing about Fuu's nonappearance. She looked at the desk beside her Fuu usually sat beside her when they have the same class, or Umi Ryuuzaki, another friend. Fourth period before lunch was the only one Hikaru had alone; it was also the most boring. She found it easier and more entertaining to speculate about Fuu rather than listen. Honestly…

The bell rang, and Hikaru was among the ones to first rush out, as though eager, very eager, to leave the room.

"Hikaru!" a clear voice rang out.

Hikaru turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Umi Ryuuzaki squeeze her way towards her. Umi was tall and willowy; she had large blue eyes and similar-colored hair.

"Where's Fuu? I haven't seen her all morning," said Umi.

"I don't know; why don't we try calling her house?" suggested Hikaru.

"Good idea," agreed Umi, and they went to the phone booth outside the campus.

Umi went inside the booth and made the call. A minute later, she joined Hikaru outside. "Nobody's answering the phone."

"What could have happened?"

"I don't know, but if she doesn't come this afternoon, then we'll visit her home," proposed Umi.

They went inside the building to have lunch.

Hikaru straightened herself in her seat, and then slouched again. The room was slowly filling, yet there was no sign of Fuu. At the back of the classroom, some of her sixth-period classmates were being noisy. The boys were playing cards, taking advantage of the time before the professor arrived.

Where was Fuu? She wondered. It really wasn't like her to be absent. She was only out of class whenever she was away on contests or archery tournaments. Fuu never turned up late or absent just because she was sick; to Hikaru, Fuu and sickness didn't comply; she was too prudent to get sick.

Her train of thought was cut short when Fuu enetered the room, smiling as always. She still looked the same to Hikaru, but something was different, and Hikaru couldn't put her finger on it. Someone from the back called Fuu; Hikaru looked to see who it was. It was Ferio, that green-haire kid who loved to play soccer after class, Miss Emeraude's brother, the one who had gold eyes and a scar on his cheek. He was brash and daring, and quite unlike Fuu at all. As far as Hikaru knew Fuu, she had never exchanged words with Ferio.

Fuu turned her head, waved at Hikaru, and made a beeline for the seat beside her.

"Fuu!" exclaimed Hikaru. "Why were you absent this morning?"

Fuu smiled enigmatically, and fanned herself with her hand. Her eyes sparkled.

"Fuu-chan!" repeated Hikaru, pouting a little. "Why were you absent? It's not like you. I was worried something had happened!"

"Nothing happened," answered Fuu. "I apologize if I had worried you so much, Hikaru-chan."

"What? Then why?"

"I merely got a bump on the head yesterday. My glasses were shattered, so I had to go and buy a new one."

Hikaru suddenly stiffened, not saying anything.

"Hi…karu-chan?" Fuu asked timidly. "Are you all right?"

"A BUMP ON THE HEAD!" Hikaru near-shouted. "W-who did this to you! I'll fix him! I'll skewer him! No one has the right to give you a bump on the head!" Hikaru spluttered, furious at this injustice. Anyone who harmed peaceful Fuu had her to deal with! Fuu was sort of fragile to her, anyone who gave her a bump on the head had to be skewered! If anyone had tried to hurt Umi, Hikaru wouldn't mind as much; Umi was a spitfire. With Fuu, however, this was not the case. Fuu was much more timid, and would probably not be able to defend herself. Not that Hikaru knew; it was just Fuu hardly seemed the physical type.

"Calm down, Hikaru-chan, I'm perfectly fine, I—" Fuu's efforts to calm down an outraged Hikaru was cut by Ferio's amused voice.

"Shidou-san, it was me."

Hiklaru looked at him, her eyes smoldering. Fuu was looking a little worried. Ferio was part of the group who plaged cards at the back, and now he was standing up, his eyes dancing. He wove through the maze of chairs and stood beside Fuu.

"You—you did it?" she asked slowly, her voice trembling, which belied the fact that she was going to shout vey, very soon.

"Oh, Hikaru-chan, don't get yourself all worked up, it was only an accident, don't worry…" Fuu said very fast, attempting to pacify her friend.

"Ah! Fuu-san, how are you? Is your head all right now?" asked Ferio anxiously.

"Fuu turned to him with a smile. "Yes, I'm all right now. Thank you for asking."

Was it her imagination, or was Fuu smiling a little too widely? What… Ferio was actually concerned! What was happening? Hikaru was beginning to get suspicious. Ferio's next question brought her back from the land of assumptions to reality.

"Have you bought something to replace your glasses, Fuu-san?"

"Oh, yes," Fuu replied, smiling and tilting her head a little.

"Why aren't you wearing them?" Hikaru asked.

"But I am," said Fuu, widening her eyes.

"Oh, contacts!" exclaimed Hikaru with a happy smile. "They definitely suit you better than the glasses, Fuu-chan!" That was what Hikaru had been noticing but unable to identify: Fuu's lack of glasses. She was a little disappointed that Ferio noticed it a first. But only a little.

"I think so too," murmured Ferio, and Hikaru didn't need a magnifying glass to detect the blush creeping up Fuu's delicate cheeks.

"Thank you," Fuu muttered, hiding her face under the pretext of rummaging in her bag.


End file.
